Ángel roto
by herondale123
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Jonathan secuestra a Clary y la obliga a conocer su oscuro y maligno lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que os guste:)**

* * *

Clary recorría los oscuros callejones de Nueva York, era muy tarde, se había quedado dormida junto a Jace en el Instituto. Claramente su madre alarmada al ver que no volvía la había llamado y exigido que volviera a casa.

Clary había maldecido su despiste sabiendo que su madre se pondría como una fiera por quedarse hasta las tantas con su novio, después de acabar la llamada, levantarse de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Jace y salir por la puerta se dirigía al apartamento de Luke.

Mientras caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos una sombra la seguía.

Hasta que no se escuchó un crujido Clary no fue consciente de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta en posición de defensa y miro a su alrededor pero la oscuridad le impedía ver con claridad.

Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaba agarrándola por la espalda, la presión era tan grande que no pudo moverse.

-Te he echado de menos hermanita- susurró Jonathan a su oído mientras ella sentía que caía en el vacío.

* * *

Clary abrió los párpados poco a poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tardó unos segundos hasta ser consciente de que se encontraba en una amplia cama, en una habitación repleta de objetos lujosos con matices dorados y negros.

-Por fin despiertas, pensaba que seguirías durmiendo por toda tu vida- su hermano Jonathan en la puerta sonriendo maliciosamente se acercó a la cama.

Clary intentó incorporarse rápidamente pero no pudo moverse, tenía runas de paralización por sus piernas y manos.

-¡Enfermo idiota suéltame ahora!- exigió la pelirroja sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Su hermano rió y saltó a la cama, se puso encima de ella.

-Creo que es hora de que te demuestre que eres mía


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Suéltame!

-No te imaginas como deseaba tenerse así- dijo en un susurro su hermano mientras todavía encima de ella puso su boca en su cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos.

Clary se sentía impotente al no poder moverse, quería escapar pero no podía.

Sin apartar su cabeza del cuello de su hermana, Jonathan empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de la pelirroja, ella tenía ganas de llorar pero intentó no darle ese placer y cerró los ojos para detener las lágrimas.

Cuando se deshizo de los pantalones, rápidamente rompió su blusa dejándola tan solo en ropa interior, la contempló lleno de lujuria.

-Mírame Clarissa- le exigió, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-He dicho que me mires o te va a doler mucho

Abrió sus ojos y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.

-Así me gusta

-Te odio-su voz sonó quebrada.

Jonathan volvió a sonreír y la agarró del cuello mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Ódiame todo lo que quieras hermanita eso no va hacer que tenga piedad de ti y que te deje en paz, hazte la idea de que me perteneces y vas a estar conmigo por el resto de tus días, ya no existe ni tu madre, ni el vampiro diurno, ni el niño ángel, solo existo yo, soy lo único que tienes y cuando te des cuenta no tendrás otra opción que aceptarme, cuando te des cuenta de que solo me tienes a mí me amarás

-Yo nunca te amaré- dijo llena de rabia y medio

-Lo harás, y ahora cállate – acto seguido se desabrochó la camisa dejando a la vista su fuerte torso con pequeñas marcas de runas y se deshizo de sus pantalones quedándose solo en bóxers. Clary sintió como frotaba su miembro contra ella.

En un rápido movimiento le quitó el sujetador a su hermana dejando sus pechos expuestos y empezó a jugar con ellos mientras los acariciaba y manoseaba.

-Para- Clary no quería que sonara a súplica pero no tuvo éxito.

Sin quitar las manos sus pechos, empezó a besar su clavícula y deslizó su lengua hasta llegar a sus pezones donde comenzó a lamerlos y chuparlos.

Clary no pudo evitar gemir mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Jonathan descendió besando su vientre y siguió bajando, acarició sus muslos y posó su mano en sus braguitas.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer nada Clary habló.

-No lo hagas Jonathan

El muchacho alzó la cabeza de los muslos de la chica y la miró.

-¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre hermanita?

-No lo hagas- volvió a repetir.

-Acabará gustándote- arrancó la única prenda que le quedaba dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Él comenzó a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo desnudo y ella se sentía asqueada ante la situación.

-Eres preciosa Clarissa, y toda mía

Sus esfuerzos por evitar las lágrimas fueron en vano, estaba llorando desnuda debajo de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, nunca se sintió tan débil.

Jonathan lamió sus lágrimas, le encantaba verla indefensa ante él, igual que le encantaba cuando se ponía furiosa y agresiva con él, le encantaba ella.

Empezó a acariciar su clítoris, Clary arqueó la espalda involuntariamente, no quería que su cuerpo le fallase.

-Ríndete, tu cuerpo lo está desando- dijo su hermano con voz ronca mientras seguía frotando su parte íntima.

-No- dijo Clary mientras intentaba evitar los gemidos.

Sin hacerle caso Jonathan deslizó los dedos dentro de ella.

-¡Para no quiero esto!- gritó ella.

-Sí lo quieres, prepárate para el plato final- dijo él, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse los bóxers, Clary sintió como la runa de paralización se desvanecía y podía volver a moverse, sin perder tiempo le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Jonathan, este gritó de dolor y la soltó, dándole tiempo a salir corriendo por la puerta, pero él no tardó en perseguirla.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría esto?


End file.
